


Heal

by Fuuma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Melancholy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angel looking down at him, studying with obsessive attention wounds on his arm and shoulder and the bruise that was raping his face, around his right eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal

The Angel looking down at him, studying with obsessive attention wounds on his arm and shoulder and the bruise that was raping his face, around his right eye.  
Sam hadn’t noticed his presence until he heard a beating of wings and Castiel had appeared out of nowhere, filling the motel room with his presence. It was hard to explain, it was as if, in the air, a perfume faint and thin trails of heat, that had as their focus the body of the angel, is spread. _Sometimes Sam was convinced that what he felt, was the smell of his wings._  
Standing in front of the bed on which the hunter was sitting, Castiel didn’t say a word. He looked at him, insistent, with his intrusiveness that ran through the flesh, that had the ability to put him completely naked, ripping his clothes, skin, nerves and reaching his soul.  
Sam had kept his head down, pointing at the floor with a sense of shame that weighed on him and was boiling in his veins _(or maybe it was the demon blood that resounded to the presence of the Angel and reminded him how much he was unworthy of him)_.  
Castiel stepped forward, pushing his legs between those of Sam, forcing him to spread them apart.  
“Look at me, Sam Winchester.” he ordered.  
Sam looked up and, once again, the Angel just looked at him. He felt a strange pleasure to admire his flesh wound, red skin, the split lip and smell the blood on him. At first it was thought that it was because Sam Winchester was an abomination, a sinner who deserved to be punished, but that was just the tip of the iceberg.  
He touched his cheek and felt the tremor, a thrill that went through the boy as a result of that contact. The angel’s lips curled into a smile unseen, while his hand ran down his neck. He opened his palm to his throat, feeling the breath slide along the trachea and getting heavier, warmer. There was an exciting note in that gesture not for himself, he was not sure of being able to understand a concept like that.  
It was Sam. It was always Sam.  
He could feel Sam’s heart beat faster, the blood warm, her body quivering. And just because of his hand tightly around his neck.  
He had never stopped, no matter what Castiel had wanted do to him, he knew he deserve it. _Wasn’t it?_  
Castiel focused the grace on the fingertips, he touched the skin of the hunter, slipping into a benevolent and warm caress and when moved his hand to him, the wounds were completely healed.  
 _Thanks._  
It wasn’t a word spoken aloud, Castiel could feel it in Sam’s mind and read it in his eyes. That was the greatest pleasure, that was what drew him like a magnet: the look of gratitude and devotion that the boy felt for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors, my english sucks.


End file.
